Family Matters
by SoundWolf1982
Summary: What if Jack had triplet sisters? Jack and Analese Darby haven't seen Mary since they were five, so what happens when Mary comes home? Jack and Analese work to keep the 'bots a secret from their quiet yet smart sister. What if she already knows? What if the Decepticons are on Earth for a different reason? What if neither side is what they seem to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Um, hi... If you don't know I'm SoundWolf1982... You can call me Sound or Wolf though...**

 **Analese: Yo! The names Analese Darby! I'm one of the OCs that'll be appearing later in the story! *smirks***

 **Mary: Hi. I'm Mary Kattail, another OC. I'm appearing in this chapter. *smiles nervously***

 **Both: We hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transforms Prime. Hasbro owns that. I do, however, own Brent Kattail, Mary Kattail, and Analese Darby. I do not own John Darby. He was mentioned in the show without a name, so I only gave him a name and personality. That does not mean I own him.**

 **I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

Brent Kartail drove. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this. Kidnapping his girlfriends five year old daughter. Well, ex-girlfriend. But he knew it was best. June was only 18. She couldn't care for triplets. So he _had_ to do this. For her sake as well as the girl's.

"Brent? Where we go?" a tiny voice asked him.

Brent glanced at little Mariel "Mary" Darby. The man sighed. "We're going somewhere safe. Where your Daddy can't hurt you," he said softly. It was true. John Darby was June's husband. Brent was a friend and old flame of June's. He had snuck in and grabbed Mary, unable to get the other two.

"Wealy?"

"Really. Don't worry, you'll see Mommy and Jackie and Ally again one day. Just as soon as its safePromise," Brent said. He hoped June knew it was he who had taken little Mary. He also hoped that John didn't notice or didn't care..

Brent knew he was hoping against hope that John wouldn't notice or care. He had to, though. For Mary's sake. And so, as he drove far from Jasper, Nevada, he prayed that he would be able to return Mary home one day.

Brent never realized that the little girl with him wasn't nieve. She knew the truth. Her intelligent little eyes looked out upon the desert sadly. _I love you Mommy, Daddy... Even if you don't love me... Weather I'll be able to return home one day or not... I don't know... I just promise to be a good girl, like Daddy wants me to be,_ she thought.

When they arrived where Brent wanted them to live for the time being, Mary got out. She looked at the house before looking at Brent. He smiled at her strangely. "This is for your own good, Mary," he said stiffly. Her eyes widened when she noticed he was holding a bat. Mary turned in an attempt to run. Everything went black soon after for the girl.

Brent felt guilty as he stared at the unconscious child. He then looked at the house. His sisters house. He got into his car and left, leaving Mary unconscious. He'd hit her only hard enough to possibly give her Amnesia and render her unconscious. He just kept driving, a tear falling down his face. _Please forgive me,_ _June..._ Bent thought sadly.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed... *bows***

 **Mary: Bye.**

 **Analese: Later! *grinning***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone... I'm back... With the next chapter...**

 **Analese: *reading through script* Mhm... Mhm... Riiight...**

 **Mary: -_- *hits Analese's head* Shuddup. You're making SoundWolf nervous!**

 **Analese: AM NOT!**

 **Uh... Girls... Please don't fight...**

 **Both: *fighting***

 ***sighs* Anyways... Here's the disclaimer:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transforms Prime. Hasbro owns that. I do, however, own Brent Kattail, Mary Kattail, and Analese Darby. I do not own John Darby. He was mentioned in the show without a name, so I only gave him a name and personality. That does not mean I own him.**

 **Also, I forgot a key last time... I know, we all get bored but who knows. I've seen people use 'speech' or something and they didn't give me a heads up. I like to, uhm, be safe than sorry... ok...? So, here's the key:**

"Speech"

 _Thoughts/Dream/Flashback_

 _"Comm. Link/Phone"_

 **"Cybertronian"**

 _ **Familia bond**_

 **{Spark-bond}**

* * *

Mary Kattail, age 16 nearing 17, was a quiet and smart brunette girl. Her hair was a medium brown, unlike her parents', who were both blondes. Granit, Kindle Kattail had darker blonde hair than his overpowering wife, Melissa Kattail, but Mary still was curious how she had brown hair. Mary had been isolated from other kids and home schooled until 4th grade. She had always been a quite, obedient child, but this made her almost too quiet. She rarely spoke, but when she did it was a soft tone. Unless you irritated her, since it was as if she could not truly get mad. Then she had a louder voice. It was in public school that she learned that it was possible for children to look nothing like their birth parents as long as they shared the same DNA.

Besides, Mary had the same blue eyes as them. Perhaps not the same shade of blue, but blue all the same. Yet, while her father was empty headed and his eyes showed all his feelings, her mother's eyes were always stern and watchful. Her mother was part of the police force, while her father worked as a builder (to be honest, Mary was amazed he had a job with out empty his head was). Mary herself had guarded eyes. They were always watchful and observant, making sure to do things perfectly. When ever she did something wrong, she got embarrassed and fearful and shy.

It was why people bullied her. She was such a shy and nervous thing when around crowds of people. That's why she hated going to school. That's why she loved today. Saturday. A weekend. She loved the weekend because she could just stay in her room and read a book. Or watch a movie. Or a show. There was a new show that had been on The Hub recently. It was called Transformers: Prime and only a few episodes were out along with a lot of merchandise. The show has only 13 episodes but Mary likes it. The show was a great one and Mary looks forward to the next episode.

Mary was on her bed, reading the 7th book of the Wings of Fire series called Wings of Fire: Winter Turning. She was half way through the book and she had just gotten it the day before, having started reading about an hour ago. Mary excelled at Enriched English due to her love of reading and writing. Being at the top of most of her classes made Mary feel better about herself. The only classes she wasn't at the top of was her math class and health/PE class. She couldn't help it. Math was confusing and she wasn't very athletic.

"Mary!" a voice called.

Mary looked up. "Yes, Mom?" she called back.

"Please come here!"

Mary stood and marked her place in her book. She set the book down and made sure everything was where it was supposed to be before she went off to her mother. Mary quickly made it downstairs and over to her mother, Melissa. Melissa was a skinny and slightly short thing with broad shoulders. She was an expert cop and was always confident. Only now, she looked quite tired and older. It was strange to see her mother like this. "Mom- what's wrong?" Mary asked.

Melissa sighed as she motioned for Mary to sit. Confused, the 16 year old did so. "Mom?"

"Mary, I hope you are not angry with the new I am to tell you now," Melissa murmured softly.

"Mom, what's going on?" Mary asked. "Did something happen to Dad? Or did Dad do something bad?"

"No Mary, nothing of that sort. It's about you, sweetheart. It took a long time, but a flyer came in recently. Mary, remember the story of the couple that took in a child found in their drive way unconscious?" Melissa began. Once Mary nodded, Melissa continued. "That couple was me and Kindle, Mary. We found you in our drive way, unconscious. When you woke, all you could remember was your name so we told you that you'd accidentally been hit in the head too hard with a ball. We waited and waited, looking for parents looking for their child, but nothing turned up for so long. We did not legally adopt you, that is why you have no birth certificate. So you could be given back to your rightful family if they ever showed up. We were going to tell you when you turned 17, now a flyer has turned up with your face from back then and information. I've already contacted your birth mother, and she'd like to at least meet you."

Mary felt only shock at this, her eyes going wide. Her entire body had frozen as she sat there. It took a few, long minutes for her to processes all she had been told. Once everything had been processed, Mary swallowed. "I- I want to meet my birth mother. Then I'll decide what to do from there," she said quietly.

"Then pack a bag, Mary. Your birth mother lives a week from here and she wishes you stay with her one week. I'll take you there myself, if you wish."

"I'll just take the Dodge Ram 1500 4x4 V8 Magnum," Mary replied immediately.

Melissa bowed her head in respect as Mary nearly ran upstairs to pack, tears in the corners of her eyes. How could they have lied to her all this time? Mary immediately ran to her computer, booting it up. She found the flyer and printed it out on her personal printer. Then she started to pack. She packed her computer, phone, clothes for three weeks (just in case), & other essentials. Then she went and loaded them into her truck, Melissa watching sadly as she did so. Mary ignored Melissa as she continued to load the truck. Once done, Mary got into the front seat and started up the Dodge Ram and drove off, using her GPS to find her home town- Jasper, Nevada. Mary was too upset at the time to even realize that her home town was the same as the Jasper, Nevada in Transformers: Prime.

Mary ignored her phone as it rang, all from either Melissa or Kindle. She was upset with them and could feel in her heart that she was truly going home. The chances of her returning to Greenfeild, Nevada were slim to none. Eventually, on her fifth day on the road, she finally answered her phone. "What, Melissa?" she spat.

 _"It seems I've caught you in a bad mood... Perhaps I should call back another time..."_ a soft, hesitant voice replied. It wasn't Melissa.

Mary quickly hit speaker before checking the umber. It was unknown. She took it off speaker and returned it to her ear. "N-no! I thought it was my adoptive mother, sorry. How did you get my number, Ma'am," Mary quickly said, praying that the person hadn't hung up.

 _"It's alright, dear. I got your number from Miss Kattail, actually,"_ the soft voice replied.

"Who are you?" Mary asked.

 _"I'm your mother, Mary."_

* * *

 **I have no clue why, but I felt I should end it there...**

 **Mary: A cliffhanger? Interesting, didn't think you were the type.**

 **Analese: You've got a point Mary but- You're not as quiet as I thought you'd be.**

 **Mary: I speak softly, which is another definition of "quiet".**

 **Analese: Sorry.**

 **Mary: -_- I do not need the sarcasm.**

 **Girls...**

 **Both: Sorry!**

 **Anyways, could someone please leave a comment/review to let me know if I'm doing ok? And to those that have already followed/favorited this story, I thank you. *bows* I am open to constructive criticism that will help my skills grow... I shall tolerate flaming as long as there is no foul language towards me or my story. Thank you...**


End file.
